Kyuketsuki Kaitou
by Yoshichao
Summary: It is said the Pandora sheds an immortal tear in the moonlight when a certain comet passes the Earth. Although, it seems the organization got some things wrong. Kaito has definitely become immortal alright - an immortal vampire.
1. A Teasing Hope

_The Pandora is the entire reason Kaito continues to be Kaitou Kid. It is said to shed an immortal tear in the moonlight when a certain comet passes the Earth. Although, it seems the organization got some things wrong. Kaito has definitely become immortal alright - an immortal **vampire.** "No One Gets Hurt" is one of the rules that gets harder to follow everyday. It's too bad his new state make him oh-so-appealing to those who want to use his newborn powers to hurt._

What you see here is probably the first fanfiction/idea where I don't make fun of Twilight (since I'm always amazing at finding a way to subtly beat the franchise into a wriggling pulp). Yup. More amazing that this is a Twilight crossover too.

This takes place after Breaking Dawn and, well, the latest chapter of the Detective Conan manga, I suppose (not like anything important is going to happen soon, anyways).

And, well, since I don't have much else to say, let's start the story!

**Disclaimer:** Well, this _is_ fanfiction. Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou belong to Gosho Aoyama and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. If I owned them, Twilight would only have one book where everyone died in the end, there would be more Kaito in DC, and Magic Kaitou would still be on-going. The only thing I own is the five lines of fail poetry at the beginning of every chapter and my OC, Xell.

* * *

_It all started with a sparkle_  
_A glimmer of a myth_  
_The tale of everlasting life_  
_A jewel from the Box of all that was bad_  
_Where Hope doesn't reach the unbeating hearts_

* * *

_"KAITOOOOOOO!"_

Aoko's anger was music to his ears. Kuroba Kaito bounced around the classroom, effectively avoiding his childhood friend's rampage. She swung her mop around in attempt to hit the slippery magician but wasn't having much luck.

Kaito laughed as he bounded over the desks. "Aoko, they're just panties! I do this everyday, geez!"

"It doesn't make it any less perverted!" she fumed, leaping after him. Many of their classmates would duck in fear of getting hit.

"It's not perverted!" Kaito pouted, now trapped in a corner. He used a chair to boost him up to the ceiling, effectively wedging himself in the corner where the ceiling and two walls met. "What's the point of wearing panties with pandas on them if you can't show it off? I'm just trying to help!"

"Well you're _not!"_ the brown-haired girl screamed, standing on her tiptoes to try and get at the boy. She was _just_ a hair too short.

"Nakamori Aoko!" the teacher called in attempt to restore order, "State the English homophone that would be used in this sentence!"

Nakamori's eyes flickered to the blackboard as she dragged an empty desk to the corner of the room. "Their, as in T-H-E-I-R! Kaito, I'm going to kill you!"

The teacher sighed. Why did she even bother? "Correct . . ."

Aoko clambered onto the desk. As she was righting herself, Kaito suddenly fell from the ceiling and landed on top of her.

"Ack! Kaito!" the teenage girl thrashed about until the weight rolled off her back. She jumped to her feet, gripping the mop tightly. Kaito was still sitting on the ground, fear in his eyes as he looked up at her.

"W-Wait! I'm not Kaito!" the brown-haired boy said, backing against the wall, fumbling for something at his neck.

"Bakaito! I'm not stupid!" she was about to swing at the high school student when a cocky voice called out from behind her.

"Oi, Aoko!" Kaito called from his seat, grinning from ear to ear. "Stop making such a commotion! We're trying to learn English!"

Aoko spun around in confusion before turning to look at the "Kuroba Kaito" in front of her. This Kaito had just finished yanking a mask off his head.

"O-Oh, sorry Yamada-kun!" the girl said sheepishly. She shot a glare at Kaito as she stomped back to her seat. Aoko plopped down in her chair and ignored the boy's annoying remarks until it came time to work, when he shut up long enough to finish a worksheet.

The day continued as per usual at Ekoda High School. "Usual" containing much ruckus from Kuroba provoking Nakamori at any moment possible while pranking half-British detective Hakuba Saguru every other possible moment. By the end of the day, Hakuba's socks had probably become three different colours (that he noticed, at least) and his hair had been blue at one point.

Kaito, Aoko, and Saguru were now walking home as a trio. The sky was multiple shades of orange and pink, the sun slowly sinking under the horizon. Kaito was grinning at the newspaper in his hands, overjoyed at the contents of the front page.

"So, Hakuba-kun." The boy smiled mischievously. "Are you going to the Kid heist tonight? Maybe you'll succeed and put him in handcuffs tonight. Or," he snickered, "not."

"Unfortunately, there as been another matter that has called for my attention," the blond detective said calmly.

Kaito laughed. "Nah, you're just too scared to have your dignity stolen once he gets away - again."

_That's too bad, actually. There's always more of a challenge with Hakuba-kun around. Oh well; Nakamori-keibu will have to do._

Saguru sighed. "I'm sure this is a relief for you. You're probably doing backflips in your mind."

Kuroba snorted in amusement. "Relief? Kaitou Kid could steal the "Bloody Rose" whether you were there or not."

"I never understand why you're such a big fan of that stupid thief!" Aoko interjected, rolling her eyes.

"I'm always supportive of a fellow magician."

"But he's a _thief!_"

Aoko's shriek made Kaito cringe slightly. "Geez, you don't have to be so loud . . ."

She kept talking as if he'd never spoken. "Every time he goes and steals something, he always makes a fool of my dad! Then he actually _returns _what he steals! It's like he's _trying_ to make fun of the police!"

Kaito grimaced. _That's not it at all . . . It's just never the right jewel . . ._

Hakuba began to trail off from his two classmates. "I need to be getting home. See you tomorrow, Kuroba-kun, Aoko-kun."

Aoko seemed to snap out of her rant. "Bye Hakuba-kun!"

After the detective was gone, the two childhood friends walked in silence for a while. It was Aoko that spoke up first.

"Why do you think he does it?"

"Hmm?"

"Kaitou Kid." She turned her head to look at the brunet. "Why does he steal things if he's just going to bring them back?"

Kaito shrugged. "Maybe he's looking for something."

"Baka! Then he wouldn't be stealing so many! He would just find the one he wants!"

_It's not that easy to find a gem inside a gem, _he thought glumly.

"Maybe he doesn't know what he wants."

The arrival of a new voice startled the duo. A red-head female was now walking beside Kuroba.

"What do you mean, Akako-chan?"

Koizumi Akako smirked. "He has an idea, but doesn't know where he'll find what he is looking for." She turned her attention to the male teenager, who seemed to be distracted as he eyed a fish in the nearby river. "Right, Kuroba-kun?"

Kaito straightened, trying to ignore the fact that the fish could try something when he wasn't looking. "Uh, sure?"

_Great, first she finds out I'm Kaitou Kid - I still don't know how that happened - and now she has a grasp on **why** I'm Kid. Doesn't help that she scares the hell out of me . . ._

Aoko looked at the two, completely oblivious to Kaito's tension and Akako's knowledge. She sighed. "Stupid Kaitou Kid . . ."

The red-haired witch didn't take her gaze off of the young magician. "Kuroba-kun, if you go to that heist tonight, the rose will force out your final breath."

"Hmm?" he looked at Koizumi with a blank stare before remembering the targeted jewel. "I told you, I'm not Kaitou Kid."

"Geez, you and Hakuba-kun are always accusing Kaito as Kid!" Aoko said, mirroring Kaito's annoyed expression. "He _can't _be Kaitou Kid!"

The witch looked straight ahead and cackled softly to herself. "Fine, Kuroba-kun. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Her cackle grew louder as she wandered along a different path, away from Kaito and Aoko. The latter watched her go with a frown.

"Akako-chan can be strange sometimes . . ."

Kaito ignored his childhood friend, staring straight ahead.

_Maybe I should listen to her. Koizumi-san always has this freaky psychic ability for these things . . ._

He glanced at Aoko, who was watching a group of kids play with a soccer ball along the grass.

_But if I back out now, Aoko might suspect me of being Kid._ _I'll just have to formulate thrice as many emergency escapes and be careful with the Bloody Rose itself . . ._

"Kaito?" The male teenager snapped back to reality, where Aoko was looking at him curiously. "You look serious."

Kaito stopped walking, which made his female companion stop in confusion. He blinked, giving her a serious look before smiling and flipping her shirt.

"White, hmm? Aoko, I didn't even know your chest was big enough for one of those!" He gestured at the white bra, making Aoko turn about a dozen shades of red.

_"KAITOOOOO!"_

Kaito laughed as he ran away from the fuming Aoko, who screamed threats at the high school magician all the way home.

**-x-x-x-**

The thief in disguise chuckled at the memory of earlier in the day.

_Ah, Aoko's reactions never cease to amuse me._

He looked around at the tied up police officers as he waited for the right time to cut the lights. They all looked at him wildly as they struggled, but to no avail.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

Kaito pulled the lever down. The action was followed by screams of panic from above, forcing Kid to smirk. He dashed out of the room in his police disguise and made for the stairs to go to the roof. The Bloody Rose was kept in the basement so Nakamori-keibu was most likely heading down there first.

_Or, it **was** once kept there._

The thief had switched the real one with a fake long before the time written on the note. He was being extra careful tonight, Koizumi's warning constantly echoing in his mind. He even put aside a confrontation with tantei-kun (who was probably lurking in the basement, waiting for Kid to strike) just to escape safely tonight.

_I'm sure he'd be overjoyed to know I blew him off for a witch's superstition. Maybe he'd break my skull with that hellish soccer ball of his . . ._

Kaito emerged through the door and quickly scanned the area before taking off his disguise. He let the wind whip his cape around as he approached the edge of the building. The thief in white lept off the mansion, releasing his hang-glider. He let the wind guide him through the night, careful to not crash into the buildings of Tokyo.

_I can already see the colourful vocabulary bombs Nakamori-keibu will be dropping once he discovers the fake rose. I almost wish I could've stayed for the show._

Once the police helicopters were only blips in the distant sky, Kaitou Kid landed on an apartment building. He pulled the Bloody Rose out of his jacket and observed it closely for the first time.

The scarlet jewel had grooves in it so it resembled a rose. Leaves made of pure gold encased the bottom of the gem. Kaito held the rose as far from his person possible, raising it to the clouds that hid tonight's full moon.

The pale moon slowly peeked out from behind the dark clouds.

And all hell broke loose.

The moonlight made the jewel glitter, as if it was surrounded by a red aura. Kaito was silent, waiting to see if anything else was going to happen. Just as he was going to lower his arm, the ruby _bubbled._ Red ooze leaked down the gold and onto Kid's gloved hand. The thief yelped and opened his hand, intending to drop the melting mess. The gold clattered on the ground but the liquid ruby slowly dripped off of the male teenager's hand. But no matter how hard he flicked his wrist, one small glob refused to jump off of the thief's hand.

Then, to his surprise, the scarlet goo started to _move_ up his arm. Kaito felt the heat emitting from the goop through the fabric of his clothes. It didn't melt through but it felt like his skin was _burning._

And when burning jelly substance travelled up his arm and made contact with his bare neck, the thief actually _screamed_ in pain. He knew he'd probably have a burn mark if he checked. And it felt even _worse_ once it reached his jaw. He swatted madly at this zombie substance, the city sounds drowning out his yelps of pain.

His shouts became garbled as the mystery jelly slipped into his mouth and inched down his throat. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as his hands flew to his throat.

_Shit! My insides are on FIRE! Oh, God, someone help me! I'm going to **die**!_

The thief coughed like mad. He swore his skin was going to erupt into flames and his heart was going to implode in his chest. His vision was fading, the darkness was closing in . . .

Then it all stopped.

The burning sensation had vanished and Kaito no longer felt the need to gasp for breath. He did it anyway out of familiarity, before stopping abruptly.

He held his breath.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes later, he stopped manually holding in his breath and looked around.

_Were the lights always this bright? Wait - are those helicopters I hear?_

His attention snapped to the mansion he stole from. The helicopters were still blips in the distance, if not spread apart more.

_And what is that smell . . . ? It's so . . ._

Kaito shook his head.

_Damn, I must be **tired.** Hallucinations, burning sensations . . ._

He swore his heart stopped when he saw the pile of scarlet liquid in front of him.

_Crap. Looks like I'm going to need to find another gem to replace that one . . ._

Kuroba sighed and massaged his temples.

_That couldn'tve been the Pandora. It was supposed to shed some immortal tear when some comet passed by the Earth . . . Besides, I don't **feel** very immortal right now._

_But what the hell just happened . . . ?_

**-x-x-x-**_  
_

Kaito smacked the snooze button on his alarm clock the second it went off. He hadn't gotten _any_ sleep last night. The young magician had spent most of the night pacing his room or tossing and turning in his bed. Strangely enough, he felt wide awake.

The high school student shuffled to the bathroom with a speed he didn't think was possible at seven in the morning. He grabbed his toothbrush and nearly dropped it again once he looked in the mirror.

He was _pale._ Like, _deathly_ pale. Kuroba put his hand to his cheek and pinched it. Yes, it was his skin. And it kinda felt . . . hard. It reminded him vaguely of marble. His skin was also _flawless_, which was kind of scary.

Kaito frowned, noticing the lack of pink in his cheeks. He put his hand to his forehead.

. . . No, no fever or anything. And he felt absolutely fine. Odd.

Then he noticed his eyes.

His eyes were _red._ He rubbed his eyes and looked in the mirror again. Nope, still scarlet.

In a panic, Kaito ran downstairs and found the portrait of his father, Kuroba Toichi. He pushed it open and stepped into the secret passage to the Kaitou Kid layer. The thief ignored the typical bags of tricks and went straight for the disguises. He dug through a drawer until he found some blue contacts, which he popped into his eyes. He let out an unneeded sigh of relief and instantly relaxed.

_What is happening to me . . . ?_

The thief-magician sighed and resumed with getting ready for the school day. He may not _look_ normal but he wasn't sick and nothing felt particularly wrong. So he could still go to school, right?

Kuroba Kaito continued his morning routine as if it was any other morning. His mother was vacationing in Italy so the house was fairly quiet. For once, he was happy to have the house to himself.

_Mom would probably freak out if she saw me. I must look like a vampire or something._

He snorted at the thought as the toast finished in the toaster.

_Next I'll be drinking blood, sleeping in coffins, and cringing at the sunlight before I explode._

Kaito absently nibbled on the toast as he slipped on his shoes and walked out the front door, grabbing an umbrella along the way. The rain was pouring down hard and the sky was a dark gray. He popped open the umbrella as the brunet teenager walked next door to his childhood friend's house, bounding up the steps and knocking on the door. He was greeted with a dressed Aoko with a brunette bedhead, who looked incredibly tired.

"Kaito!" Aoko seemed surprised at the boy's presence. "You're early . . ."

"Am I?" Kaito frowned. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing all morning. It all felt like a blur, even though it was less than five minutes ago. Though, what was more distracting was this heavenly scent that had filled the air . . .

"I'll be ready in a few minutes!" Aoko dashed back inside, letting the door shut behind her. Kaito stood in silence for a few moments before his best friend opened the door again and stepped outside. She smiled at him and they began walking to school.

Aoko vented about the infamous Kaitou Kid for a few minutes, explaining how pissed her father was when he discovered the fake Bloody Rose. Kaito couldn't help but smile, once again wishing he was there for that.

After a few good minutes, the inspector's daughter stopped abruptly on her kaitou rant and stared hard at Kaito's face. He looked over in confusion, resisting the urge to squirm under her hard gaze.

"What?"

"Kaito, you're really pale. Are you okay?"

The pale teenager laughed. "I'm not the only one who's white today."

Aoko blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

With a teasing grin, Kaito lifted Aoko's skirt, who screamed and jumped away in response.

"You're wearing white panties today! You should've worn them yesterday. Then you would've been wearing a matching bra!"

"KAITO!"

Kaito laughed more as he started running through the rain, Aoko on his heels. The young magician finally stopped once he reached the school. He felt perfectly fine with no need to catch his breath. Looking back, Aoko seemed exhausted and was trying to catch up. She was at least a dozen metres behind him. Once the girl finally reached the school gates, she was coughing and breathing quickly.

"K-Kaito-" she wheezed, "W-When . . . did you get so . . . fast?"

He shrugged. "Aoko, maybe you're just getting fat."

_Funny. I thought I was going slow for her._

She gave him a death glare. "Kaito you're mean!"

It turned out the two best friends were much earlier than usual. They took their seats in the near-empty classroom, making teasing and angry remarks at each other. A few minutes later, the blond detective walked in.

"You two are early," he said, examining Kaito's face with an unreadable expression.

Kaito shrugged. "So are you."

"Correct, but, I usually arrive here at this time. Kuroba-kun, are you feeling well?"

The brunet was reminded of his pale condition. "I woke up like this but I'm perfectly fine. I didn't know you cared."

The half-British teenager didn't react to Kaito's smile. He did, however, seem surprised when he looked at the boy's eyes. "Kuroba-kun, are you wearing contacts?"

Aoko's eyes widened and she grabbed Kaito's cheek, intending to pull him close to see his eyes clearly. She pulled away on contact with a frown.

"Kaito, your skin is so cold! Are you sure you're not sick?"

Instinctively, Kaito put his hand to his cheek. It didn't _feel_ cold.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Maybe I'll stop by the doctor's office after school today . . ."

Hakuba was eying Kaito with . . . was that _concern?_

_I understand Aoko but why should Hakuba-kun care so much? Maybe his wall of ice is breaking . . ._

"Oi, oi, back off you two," Kaito said with a smile, "I already have one mother. Besides, there's nothing wrong with me!"

_Hmm? Wait, what's that smell . . . ? _

As the two gave Kaito his space, a certain witch walked into the room. One look at the thief and her face twisted into rage. She stormed right over and slammed her fists on Kuroba's desk, making the room occupants jump.

"_You idiot!"_ she yelled, "I _told_ you to stay away from that rose!"

The smell seemed to have gotten stronger with Koizumi's arrival and was distracting Kaito. _It smells kind of nice . . ._

"But I-"

"Kuroba-kun you're . . . you're . . ."

Akako's lips twisted into a devilish smile and she laughed lightly to herself.

"No, this is _perfect._ Nevermind, Kuroba-kun. Excuse me-"

She cackled as she drifted over to her seat, suddenly very cheerful. Kaito relaxed and let out a long whistle.

"Woooooow. Someone's crazy . . ." the boy mumbled. Aoko smacked her friend on the back of the head.

The next half a dozen hours proceeded like any other day would. At the end of the day, Kaito found himself walking home alone. Aoko and Saguru (who currently had neon pink socks and a new ringtone for his phone) had stayed to study while Kaito decided (and was forced) to go to the hospital for his condition.

The rain poured down on his umbrella, the sound ridiculously loud to Kaito's ears. He watched the river as he wandered along the sidewalk, picking out a few fish in the water.

He sighed and his instincts suddenly screamed at him to turn around. Before he could comply, a blindfold flew over his eyes and about eight arms grabbed at him. The pale teenager kicked and thrashed about but to no avail. The boy's attackers began to drag him off, someone covering his mouth to keep him from yelling.

But what Kaito didn't notice, was that the kidnapping happened in a split second and no one was around to see it.


	2. True Immortality

Wow! It has only been a few weeks and I'm already uploading a new chapter. :D Thanks to all the people who have read this (and DCMysteryGirl and HImitsu Detective for favouriting and alerting respectively). You all get metaphorical fudge! Hey, maybe if you review, I'll give you metaphorical cookies too! (hint hint)

Well, not too much happens in this chapter. I promise, it gets MUCH better in the next one. I was going to write more for this chapter but I figured I'll end it here so I can make the next chapter longer (since it would've been only like, half the size of this).

Also, apologies for any grammatical mistakes (my Canadian-ness spelling doesn't count). I don't have Microsoft Word on this computer or any other good programs for that. And I don't really want to bother any possibly-busy betas. So, if you see anything wrong, tell me so I can fix it please~!

* * *

_The bloody red moon_  
_Grinning at its newborns_  
_ The ones who feast within the night_  
_Mocked from Heaven and from Hell_  
_Their death beyond their grasps_

* * *

_A cheerful Kaito whistled happily as he walked towards his high school. He had two pockets full of tricks for his classmates and some new purple permanent hair dye for a certain British detective._

_As the mischievous magician walked into the school, he vaguely noticed how empty it was._

Hm? Am I that late?

_Kaito picked up the pace and jogged to his classroom. When he quickly opened the door, his world crashed down on him._

_Blood was smeared all over the classroom. The kids he grew up with, his teachers, everyone he knew was lying on the floor in a massive puddle of blood. The crimson mess slipped around his shoes and out the room, as if opening the door set off some sort of trigger._

_He looked over at the closest body and the urge to throw up was stronger than ever._

Okaasan . . .

_His mother's body looked like it had been torn in half. Bones were sticking out from the mess and pink was everywhere. Her eyes were staring at him, wide and terrified._

_Kaito forced himself to look away and take deep breaths. He didn't care why his mother was at his school, she was **there** and ripped to shreds._

_A few more bodies caught his eye. Nakamori Ginzo, Hakuba-kun, Aoko's best friend Keiko, even his tantei-kun was there, his small face expressing defeat and vulnerability. The sight made Kaito guilty but he didn't particularly know why.  
_

_Aoko's corpse seemed to stand out the most. The only wound was on her neck but it was deep and nasty. Her face was stained with blood, as if she had been crying._

_Kuroba spun around when he heard a raspy cough. The red-head witch was barely standing, shuddering in pain, her face a mix or triumph and disgust._

_"I told you so, Kuroba-kun," Akako laughed, scarlet spewing from her lips. The brunet couldn't look away, no matter how hard he tried._

_"It's all your fault, kaitou. After your breath was stolen, you had to steal everyone else's too."_

_She cackled as she collapsed to the floor, Kaito running forward to catch her._

_"Wait! I didn't do this! Koizumi-san, what are you talking about? Koizumi-san!"_

_The woman exploded into blood upon contact, covering the young thief. The crimson blotted his vision, the pools growing bigger and making the world dark._

~x~_  
_

Kaito snapped back to reality all at once, the strange vision fleeing to the corners of his mind. The blindfold was taken off of Kaito and the arms released him. He spun around wildly to get a look at his attackers and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw them.

There was eight people in the room. They were all pale, breath-takingly gorgeous, seemed a bit "out of this era", and wore black clothing. Three sat on thrones while the other five stood to the sides of Kaito, eying him carefully. Though there was one thing that stuck out to the Japanese high schooler.

Their eyes.

The room's occupants' eyes were all a deep crimson. The male teenager was reminded of his bright red eyes and pale complexion. He remained tense, eying each of them as if they were all the fish he loathed.

"Hello, little newborn!" one of them on the thrones greeted cheerily in English. He had long black hair and Kaito assumed he was the leader. "You must be terribly confused, aren't you?"

Kaito didn't respond. _Pokerfacepokerfacepokerface-_

"Oh, you're so tense!" he continued warmly, which the magician didn't fall for. He used the trick enough to know when someone was trying to use it on him. "Don't worry, we're all friends. We brought you here to explain your _condition_ to you."

Kaito let his eyes dance over the room and its occupants.

"Condition? I am perfectly fine," Kaito replied in English, keeping his face unreadable, "Where am I and who are you?"

The man who addressed him earlier slid off his throne and gracefully walked over to the younger boy. He stopped in front of Kaito, looking at him with his warm smile.

"You are in Volterra, Italy, newborn. And we," he gestured to the other seven in the room, "are the Volturi."

"Italy? Oh, this is mom's version of a joke, isn't it?" He looked around for the hidden cameras or the trick. "Haha, funny one. You could've just told me you were dragging me to Italy!"

To Kaito's surprise, the man in front of him laughed and held out his hand. "Oh, no, your mother isn't here, child. We, the Volturi, are the royal family of the vampire world. Could I have your hand for a moment?"

The boy replied with a laugh of his own. "_Vampires?_ Please, I'm not a kid!"

The Volturi leader's face didn't change. "Why, yes, I suppose you aren't a child in human years, hm? But, yes, us vampires are very real. If I could have your hand, I could prove it to you."

Kaito snorted as his mind shuffled through all the possible escape routes. "Right. Yeah, no way."

The man's eyes flickered over to one of the other Volturi members. The particular member was female and had short black hair, framing her pale face and the scarlet eyes.

"Tell me, newborn, did you experience anything strange on your way here? Perhaps, maybe, a horrific nightmare of sorts?"

Kaito's pokerface almost cracked. "So what if I did?"

He smiled. "Vampires sometimes have special abilities depending on what type of person they once were as a human. That was the ability of this woman, Xell. She implanted the vision in your mind to distract you so you couldn't fight back."

The magician looked at the still-outstretched hand. "I'm assuming your ability has something to do with contact."

The man laughed and clapped his hands together. "Oh, you're so smart! Yes, when I make physical contact with another, I can see every thought that has passed their mind."

Kaito tensed. "Then, no, you cannot have my hand."

The black-haired man frowned. "That's upsetting. But, I assume this means you believe us now, yes?"

The kaitou couldn't reply to that just yet. "Why am I here?"

His smile returned. "Don't you know? We can't have newborns running amok, reigning terror and exposing us. So we had to track you and bring you here for training!"

"Newborns . . . ?"

"Yes, that's you. It's the term for new vampires. It's a wonder, really. I didn't even know a coven existed in Japan!"

Kaito tuned out the man in front of him as his pokerface shattered into shock.

_Vampire._

_Me. I'm a vampire._

The world around him seemed to brighten at that knowledge. The colours looked more vibrant, he could feel the stares he was getting, he could see the specks of dust floating in the air, different scents swirled around him.

_How did this happen? Why am I a vampire?_

Kaito didn't realize he had spoken aloud until the man in front of him spoke up. "I'm sorry, young vampire. I'm afraid I don't understand your native tongue."

Kuroba Kaito built his pokerface back up and made eye contact with the smiling man. "Why am I a vampire?"

The young kaitou stared at the curious look he was receiving. "Yes, I would like to know that as well. It doesn't seem like you have been bitten by our kind. Perhaps a glance through your memories would clear things up?"

He held out his hand again and Kaito hesitated.

_He'll know all my secrets. Everything I have ever thought . . ._

Kaito slowly lifted his hand and offered it to the Volturi leader, who took it with a goofy grin. Moments passed and his smile slowly fell.

"Oh dear . . ."

"What is it?" the Volturi member named Xell asked.

"It seems we have a very important child on our hands . . . A certain thief known for his tricks. The Kaitou Kid . . ."

One of the men on the thrones got up and trailed over. Kaito couldn't help but notice the graceful stride in his steps. The blond man had an angry look in his eyes. "What? Who did this?"

The leader shook his head. "Calm, Caius. It's no one's fault - it seems he's a pureblood."

The room went silent. The newborn could pick out the curious stares from many of the people in the room.

"Um . . . What's a pureblood?" Kaito had to ask - the curiosity was burning him.

The man in front of him smiled again. "Purebloods were the original vampires. Most - if not all - of us were changed by another's venom. The first vampires became who they were because of a mysterious jewel that shed the venom under the moonlight."

_No . . ._

"This jewel had been shattered after that and the pieces were thought to be lost. It was called the Pandora. Oh, don't be upset, Kaito! You might learn to like this life more than the human one."

Kaito was startled at the use of his name before he remembered English was a very informal language and had no honorifics. He shook his head and pulled his hand away from the man in front of him, glaring at the smile he was receiving.

The black-haired man sighed. "Well, if you still don't like it, you can return to your old life after a year, once you have your instincts under control."

"_A year?"_ The mask broke once again and rage bubbled inside the high school student.

"Yes, a year. Though it might be better to stay here with us, since you'll outlive your friends anyways. And we can't have you exposing us when that time comes along."

A member with brown hair chuckled a bit. "Hey, with the way you're controlling yourself, you might not need much training at all!"

The brunet shook his head and turned to leave, breaking out into a sprint. He could only reach the door when a _horrible_ pain shook his body and sent him to the floor in a withering mess.

A female voice rung through his mind, though it sounded distant. "God, at least I can _affect_ THIS brat."

~x~

All of Kaito's escape attempts ended with an illusion of pain or a temporary disabling of one of his senses. He eventually gave up and was led to a room by the brunet member - who was named Felix - and the Xell woman.

"Sorry about Jane and Alec," the black-haired girl said as they entered the room, "They're both quite sadistic. Of course, your escape attempts didn't help at all."

"Yeah, I can't believe you actually _dressed up_ as that crazy chick just to try and get away. Too bad your blood has a distinct smell, you might've gotten away!"

Felix laughed a bit as Kaito examined his surroundings. It looked like the type of room you'd see at a fancy hotel, except for the fact that there were no windows. He eyed the large and comfy-looking bed.

"Hey, do vampires sleep?"

Xell shook her head. "No. We don't need rest. It's just a luxury, really. But, yeah, this is where your room is. Make yourself at home while you're here. When the sun sets, I'll take you out and teach you more about what you've become. You're probably thirsty too so we can take a hunting trip if you want."

Felix chuckled. "What a romantic first date."

Kaito caught the glare the girl shot the other vampire. He cleared his throat to ask one of his many questions.

"Hey, do vampires drink blood? Like, um, human blood?"

This time, the elder male erupted into laughter. "Dude, I think I like you! Of course we drink human blood. Hey, I know you were famous for being a friendly thief but, y'know, you gotta do whatever you can to survive."

The newborn swallowed hard. He didn't want to hurt anyone, even if it meant his own survival. He remembered the heavenly scent around Aoko and Koizumi-san . . .

_No, dammit! I'm sure I can handle a while without blood, at least until I think of another way without harming people. Blood banks? Hah, imagine Kid stealing from a blood bank . . . Hm, what about . . . ?_

"What about animal blood?" Kaito asked aloud. Felix's gaze seemed to darken in disgust and amusement.

"It doesn't taste that great. There's a family that actually gets by on that stuff but it makes you weaker than if you drank human blood. But I bet you'll drink from a human before you can get close to an animal."

"Don't tease him," Xell snapped, "He has excellent self-control for a newborn. Aro says he's only been a vampire for a day and he hasn't even _thought_ about killing anyone."

"He probably will now, since you've brought it up." The elder brunet smirked as he began to walk out of the room. "Anyways, I'm going to go. Later, lovebirds."

Felix seemed to disappear in a blur before the black-haired vampire could react. She growled and punched her fist into the wall out of fury. Kaito yelped at the impact, noticing how the wall cracked.

_She reminds me of tantei-kun's girlfriend . . . Note to self: Stay on this woman's good side._

"Ugh! Felix is such an _ass!_" she groaned, pulling her fist away from the wall and flexing her fingers. She seemed to remember she wasn't alone and gave Kaito an apologetic look.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Gomen!" Kaito was startled to hear the Japanese word from the girl's mouth. "I'll fix it right away!" She began to leave but turned around before sprinting away. "Oh, you can explore if you want! Just don't go outside - it's really sunny outside."

"Yup, don't want to explode!" Kaito teased. Xell smiled slightly.

"Well, actually, we don't explode at all. Those are just myths. Real vampires sparkle like jewels when they're exposed to sunlight. We don't go out when the sun is shining so we aren't exposed."

Apparently the shock was evident on Kuroba's face since the other vampire began laughing to herself as she blurred out of existence.

_I clearly have a** lot** to learn about this new life._

~x~_  
_

Kuroba Kaito discovered there really wasn't much to do as a vampire. Along with the no-sleeping clause, the night children couldn't eat either since they didn't have proper digestive systems (which the boy discovered the hard way after he coughed up his small breakfast). He also didn't have to breathe or blink anymore (but often did it out of familiarity).

_Anything to believe I still have humanity within me._

There wasn't very much to do in the ancient Volturi "hideout" - as he liked to call it - either. Most, if not all, of the the vampires looked to be in adulthood stages so there was no entertainment that suited the mischievous magician. So, after giving himself a quick tour and making minimal conversation with other vampires (who didn't have much to say to him, sadly), the Japanese student situated himself in his temporary room for the duration of the afternoon.

Kaito was, at the moment, watching one of his doves examine its surroundings. He was barely aware of a small burning pain gnawing in him, though it become more apparent when he realized the dove wasn't going to make the time pass any quicker. He sat up stiffly on the bed and idly let his eyes wander around the room.

_It's like I **need** something. But my body doesn't know what yet. Maybe . . ._

He looked at the dove. It gazed at its owner with what Kaito believed was a questioning glance. Kaito pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus.

Being the only "pureblood" in the building, no one really knew how help Kaito. Apparently, vampires had a raging bloodlust after they first turned. And the transformation took more than a day. For Kaito, the transformation has taken what he assumed was five minutes and he had no signs of needing blood yet.

Aro, the Volturi leader, had told him about the animallistic instincts that came with thirst and said he should go find an older vampire if he thought he needed blood. Of course, Kaito had no desire to give into his instincts. If it meant saving an innocent life, he would much rather starve until he could find another way.

The kaitou was vaguely aware of the staring bird, which started to waddle over to its master. Once Kuroba noticed the bird looking up at him, he reached out to stroke its feathers. The young magician instinctively pulled his hand back when the dove flinched upon the contact.

_I must feel like an ice sculpture right now. God, why can't I just go back to being a human?_

The newborn sat there for a long while, motionless as he dwelled upon happier times. He only switched back to reality when he heard the door to his current room open.

"Hello, Kaito!" a cheery Xell began, "Are you ready to-"

Her jaw hung open as a look of disbelief and shock was plastered over her features. The subject of her shock cocked his head in confusion.

"But-! How-?" The elder vampire's words came in stutters, unable to form a complete sentence. She stopped and took a few breaths before she have Kaito an irritated look. "You! What kind of trick is this?"

"What are you talking about?" Kaito was trying to think of something that could be the source of her shock. No, he tested his hair colouring tricks an hour ago. And he wasn't in any sort of disguise.

"Don't play dumb! You look _human!_ God, are masks these days _that _realistic? And how are those contacts not bothering you?"

She said this as she walked over to Kaito and pulled on his cheeks. Hard. The newborn struggled out of her grip and rubbed his cheek.

"Oi, oi. What are you talking about? I look just as dead as you. And if I was in a disguise, I would use the whole body."

"You . . ." Xell shook her head in disbelief. "You honestly aren't doing this? Here, c'mere-"

She grabbed Kaito's arm and dragged him over to the mirror on the opposite end of the room. The expert illusionist never thought he'd be jawdropping at his own reflection but he proved himself wrong at that exact moment.

His skin appeared to be a healthy peachy colour, like his human self, and his eyes were filled with the unmistakable pool of blue. Any tiny blemishes he remembered having were present and accounted for. Although, said blemishes seemed much noticeable than they used to, with his new "vampire-vision".

The black-haired woman beside him shook the dumbstruck newborn out of his trance by poking his cheek. "Your body temperature hasn't changed at all. And your senses seem to be just as vampire-like as the next guy." She paused and thought for a moment. "Maybe this is your new ability upon becoming a vampire. Changing your human appearance."

"Hmm . . ." Kaito thought about this. What was he thinking about that could've caused this?

_I wanted to be human again._

That's right. He was remembering his human memories. Is that it? Just _wanting_ to be someone? He decided to test it, visualizing the person in his mind. Pulling his skin to match their form, shifting his colour to brighten to theirs, reaching for the surface of that person's appearance.

"Wha-? Kaito! What the hell?"

Kaito opened his eyes and grinned at his new reflection. There was now two Xells, standing side by side, identical from the shade of black hair to the ghostly white skin. The only difference was the clothing and the facial expressions.

"Hey, it works!" Kaito exclaimed. His face fell when he realized the physical transformation didn't include his voice. He changed his voice and made it higher pitched to match his female vampire companion's. "We can be twins now!"

_This coould in handy at the next heist._

_**If** there's another heist._

"What's with you and dressing up as women?" The original's cheeks puffed up in annoyance. "I mean, isn't that _awkward?"_

Kaito shrugged and continued in Xell's voice. "It's unexpected, isn't it? No one expects the obviously male Kaitou Kid to dress up as one's wife or daughter. Especially when there seems to be nothing wrong with the said female."

Xell pouted. "You're a pervert!"

The kaitou laughed as he watched his body alter back to its original form. He was fascinated how the smallest changes were what made them two incredibly different.

The girl beside him made a face. "That's slightly disturbing to watch."

Kaito's grin just got wider. Surprisingly enough, Xell gave him a grin of her own, though the reason made his smile crash and burn.

"So, ready to go eat some humans?"

* * *

Yay! Kaito's super awesome vampire ability is revealed! And, yes, Xell is an OC. She'll be the only OC for this story. I don't particularly plan for any sort of romance between them so all you KaiAokos, KaiShins, and other strange shippers and breathe a sigh of relief. For now. I don't want to spoil it so I won't. :D Mwhaha.

So, yeah, this chapter was mostly for anything that needed to be explained or revealed. Most people call it filler but meh.

Next time: Kaito learns more vampireisms! AND SOMETHING POSSIBLY BAD HAPPENS (I dunno, some people may deem it good, others may not care)! If you can guess the possibly-bad-thing (or something remotely close to it) before the next chapter is up (so hurry, I've been updating quick), you get something awesome! What is it, you ask? Well, I was thinking of a one-shot based on something DC or Twilight-based with a plot of your choice but I might not get around to it (unless it's a kickass plot - like a character getting killed off or something lol). If anything, you get thrice as many metaphorical cookies. Yay!

Thanks for reading~! :)


	3. Bloodlust

Well, this is part of my birthday present for Tanya (and right now I can't remember how to spell her pen name so asdf) so you can thank her for an update!

Anyways, this chapter has a few references. See if you can spot them!

**Plot so far: **Kaito has finally found a shard of the Pandora and it definitely made him immortal. A group of vampires named the Volturi kidnapped the newborn in fear of exposure and intend to teach him the ropes. He met a female vampire named Xell, who is the first to help Kaito into his new life.

* * *

_The bloody moonlit phantom _  
_Gazing upon his prize_  
_Her screams drowned by his thirst_  
_ A dance of flesh and blood_  
_The beat stops and all is silent_

* * *

Kaito was surprised at how much he missed when he was a human. His new vampire senses saw the tiniest twitches and heard all the conversations around him. It seemed so much easier to stay alert when the details were basically flung into your face.

The Japanese boy was wandering with Xell in a moonlit Montepulciano, Italy. The newborn had used his vampire ability to shift into his human appearance while the female vampire used a pair of sunglasses to hide her eyes. Although, they were almost useless since her long black skirt and black shirt made her while skin stand out.

"Won't people find it suspicious that you're wearing sunglasses at night?" Kaito had asked before they left.

"Nah," Xell said with a grin, "Humans all have "Somebody-Else's-Problem" fields. They don't really notice unless they want to."

Kaito had doubted it at the time but no one bothered to question them. There were a few glances but most people had somewhere else to be at this time of night.

Beside him, Xell sighed dramatically as they passed by a bakery, where someone was putting up a "CLOSED" sign. She stared hungrily at the shop until it was out of sight.

"Oh, to be human again . . ." she moaned, "I could go for some delicious food right now."

Kaito chuckled. "Well, you can eat it if you can handle coughing it up later."

She laughed. "Oh, I can handle it. I usually go out to eat when it's raining or cloudy. Pig out for a few hours, return home and throw it up later. Even when I don't need it, I can't live without food!"

The high school student grinned. "Wow! You must've been fat for a human then!"

Xell tried to look angry but couldn't hide her smile. "Shut up, you." She punched Kaito on the shoulder playfully. "Besides, I would only wolf down everything in sight when I was alone. My family forced me onto a healthy diet and my friends were too lady-like for fatty foods."

"Really? What was your family like?"

"Well . . ." She seemed to take a moment to dwell upon past memories. "I was born in a rich family back in 1949. A world of private tutors, high class friends, and forced marriages. My family was quite protective, since I was an only child. Mix that with nineteen hundred customs and you get a pretty dull life. I was turned into a vampire before my eighteenth birthday - which was also my wedding day." She made a smug, triumphant grin at the last statement. "Take that, snotty Trancy brat! You get none of my family's money! Ha!"

Kaito's eyes widened. "You're only seventeen?"

Xell raised an eyebrow at him. "How old did you think I was?"

_Your twenties, at least. Maybe thirties._

"I dunno. Thirty, maybe? It's hard to tell when you wear old lady clothes."

The elder vampire smacked Kaito in the head. "I've never met the Kaitou Kid but I heard he was a _gentleman._ I'm thinking Kuroba-kun just an impostor."

_She's using Japanese terms again . . . Weird . . ._

The young thief stopped walking and made an unreadable expression, already aware the street around them was completely dead, save for the occasional passing car. The raven-haired woman stopped in her tracks, giving Kuroba a curious and confused look. The boy half-smiled as a crimson rose appeared in his hand. He offered it to Xell, who stared at it dumbly in bewilderment, unsure on how to react.

"Milady," he chimed before using the confident purr he saved for his night-job. He pushed the vampire's glasses to the top of her head before continuing, his face mere inches from hers. "A rose for the young miss? Scarlet brings out your beautiful eyes." He tucked the rose behind her ear, watching her face carefully. He was disappointed vampires couldn't blush, since she would probably be a thousand shades of red right now. Kaito pulled her into an embrace and murmured softly, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"_With the pale moon above us,  
Gazing from its peak in the sky,  
The brilliant jewel within your heart,  
Will tonight be mine."_

"K-Kaito . . ." she stammered softly, too surprised to do anything.

A few seconds passed before Kaito pulled away and gave Xell a cheesy grin. "Hey! You have a matching bra and panties! Y'know, you should teach my friend about matching undergarments - she's horrible at it."

The raven-haired woman didn't blush but Kaito enjoyed her shocked expression as she squirmed away from him. "H-how did you-?"

"And it's weird that you're wearing an aquamarine colour!" He continued cheerily as if she had never spoken. "You're always wearing black and other dark colours! Why is that?"

"KUROBA KAITO!" Xell slipped into a mask of anger, which only made Kaito's grin wider. The magician instantly took off running, with the elder vampire on his heels. Kuroba Kaito was glad for his newborn strength and speed, allowing him to easily be able to outrun Xell. Despite this fact, Xell continued to chase him, screaming threats as she did so.

It was quite awhile later when the two stopped running, laughing to no end. Xell fell into the soft grass and slowly regained herself, while Kaito sat beside her, unable to erase the goofy smile on his face.

When the laughter finally died down, the black-haired teenager rolled onto her back and smiled up at Kaito. A few more moments passed before she began talking.

"Aquamarine was my favourite colour as a human," she said, gazing to the side, as if remembering something from better times, "But black is the best colour to wear in the night since it blends in better. That's what the Volturi says, anyways."

"Because sunglasses are natural at this time in the night."

"Shut up."

The two were silent for a moment before Xell spoke up again.

"Kuroba-kun?"

"Hmm?"

She thought for a moment before continuing. "Are you still going to be the Kaitou Kid?"

Kaito frowned. It was something he had thought about since he discovered the truth about the Pandora. There was no real way he could tell when the Pandora shards were all gone - so it would mean he would be searching for the rest of his life.

He straightened. _No, the rest of eternity . . ._

The raven-haired vampire smiled mischievously at him. "Well, y'know, if you do, I know a certain jewel you could steal that might have shards of the Pandora in it. The "Wings of the Forest" is a gem passed down in my family and probably hasn't even seen the light of day or night for centuries."

""Wings of the Forest" . . . ?" The young thief turned the name over in his mind, remembering where he had heard it before. "Wait, the heirloom from the Mizuiromi family?"

"The very same." She sat up and smiled, holding out her hand to Kaito. She switched to the Japanese tongue, a hint of laughter in her voice. "Mizuiromi Xell - undead daughter of Mizuiromi Hayato and Mizuiromi Akemi."

_That would explain all the Japanese terms. Damn, I'm basically talking to royalty._

Kaito took her hand and rather than shaking it, he kissed it lightly. He was happy to finally speak in his native language around someone. "Kuroba Kaito - undead son of Kuroba Toichi and Kuroba Chikage."

"Oh! The famous magician? That explains the magic! No wonder you're so good!"

The boy was happy to have compliments to raise his ego. "Yup! The only one that is better than me is my dad!"

The two laughed for a bit before Xell abruptly stood up, smiling slightly. "Kuroba-kun, you're probably thirsty, right? Let's go find some people to-"

"No." Kaito stood up and made a serious face, hiding his blood-lust under his pokerface. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Kaito-kun . . ." She gave him a worried, disapproving look. "If you don't get blood soon, you might lose control of yourself and do something you'll regret."

"I can control myself." He made a pouty face before breaking out into a grin as he flipped Xell's skirt. "See? Perfectly sane! I wasn't imagining your blueish undies!"

Instinctively, Xell yelped and jumped back, holding her skirt down. "Kaito! I'm being serious here!"

"I can prove your bra colour too, if you want . . ."

"Seriously, Kaito! You could end up killing someone important and expose us all! You do want a chance at your normal life back, right? That won't happen if everyone knows you're a bloodsucking monster, so smarten up!"

He avoided letting his guilty conscious break the pokerface and give in. "Geez, calm down. Look, I'll tell you if I _need_ blood, okay?"

That seemed to calm down Mizuiromi slightly. "Promise?"

"Promise."

She sighed and relaxed. "Thanks, Kaito-kun. I . . ." Xell paused, looking for the right words. "You're the only friend I've really had in a while. The Volturi vampires are all older and won't let me branch out and visit other covens. They keep me busy with work-related things . . . I'd hate to see something happen to you."

Kaito smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. I've been shot at and chased down by bratty detectives with soccer balls from Hell. And that's when I _wasn't_ immortal. I'm sure I can handle big scary vampires and my inner thirst."

The raven-haired woman smiled back and, to Kaito's surprise, hugged the newborn. "Good . . ." She pulled away and gave him a mischievous look. "Last chance, kaitou-kun. Do we need to go hunting or are you good for the night?"

"I told you, I'm fine. Stop worrying, I already have two others that mother me."

_Speaking of Aoko and Hakuba-kun, I wonder when I'll get to see them again . . .  
_  
Xell sighed in defeat. "Alright, you win." She pulled the sunglasses down in front of her eyes and grinned. "We still have a few hours to kill - err . . . do things that don't involve blood and gore. Race you back to the city? I could really go for some pizza . . ."

Kaito returned the grin. "Loser buys?"

"You're on, newborn."

**-x-x-x-**

Despite missing his mundane life, Kuroba Kaito was enjoying the quirks to being a vampire. He didn't communicate with the other Volturi members much (and pranking Jane or Alec was a definite death wish) and simply enjoyed interacting with Xell, who seemed pleased with his presence. The next couple days had been less-than-sunny so the vampireic duo spent as much time away from the Volturi possible. The young magician also got the chance to brush up on his pranks on random humans, which was always a funny sight.

Xell pulled a snickering Kaito away from a rigged pot, which was supposed to explode into confetti after ten or so people walked by, giving himself enough time to distance himself. The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the amusement on her face.

"I wonder if all purebloods are like you, Kuroba-kun."

The pureblood in question turned his head to his pale companion, happy to be able to speak in Japanese around someone. "You mean strikingly attractive and talented in the art of illusionery?"

She smiled as she watched him count the people passing by his trap. "No, I mean so controlled. It's like you don't even notice you haven't had any blood since you've changed."

Kaito frowned. _She's trying to get me to give into my animal instincts._

And it's **working,** dammit . . .

Xell was right; Kaito barely noticed it. But when he did, an empty pain would hit him, each time harder than the last. It began to gnaw at his stomach now. Nevertheless, he kept up the mask and shrugged.

"I don't notice. I guess I can control myself, huh?"

"Liar. I've been watching you carefully, Kaito-kun. Your eyes are darker and you're a lot more twitchy and reactive to tiny things. It would be much easier if-"

"AHHHH!"

Kaito laughed at the squeal of shock a young woman released after coloured paper shot out of a pot and littered the street. Everyone looked in awe and confusion, few near the incident even glaring at people accusingly. Xell had to admit, it was a humourous sight but there were more important things at hand. She dragged Kaito away from his masterpiece, who followed along with a goofy grin.

"Kaito! Listen to me!" The use of his name without honorifics startled the male vampire and instantly gained his attention.

"Look, tonight, we're going to go hunting for you. I don't care if you claim you don't need to - you can't put this off much longer without losing your mind. Besides, I haven't hunted in awhile either - so no worming your way out this time."

"No way! You're not the boss of me! You can go hunting alone and I'll just stay back." Kaito pouted slightly, thinking about what sort of charm he could use to get his way.

"I'm sorry Kaito, but you have to. I thought the same way as you at one point, even after tasting human blood for the first time. But it's the only way we can survive without losing our minds and ripping everything to shreds. We have no other choice."

The newborn was silent for a moment, weighing his options. He could never hurt - nevermind _kill_ - another human being. Animals were a possibility but it still made him feel awfully guilty. So, he would just have to stall for more time and just hope he could figure something out.

"Mizuiromi-chan, I don't think you would want to ruin your clothes with blood splatter."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice try, Kuroba-kun. But you forget I've been hunting for fifty years. I'm experienced enough to keep myself clean."

"But-!"

"No!" Xell groaned before continuing. "You're going hunting with me and that's final! You can't change my mind!"

_Last chance to turn things around! Kami, please work!_

"How about a date?"

Her face was _priceless._ Kaito could've sworn she got paler as she started stuttering, attempting to form a sentence. It was all the Japanese boy could do to _not _burst into laughter. It took at least half a minute before she composed herself.

"A . . . _date?_" Obviously, she wasn't as composed as she looked. Her voice bounced up an octave with the forbidden word.

"Yeah, you know. When two people go out somewhere together-"

"I know what it is!" she squealed, "But _why_ are you suggesting this to me _now?_"

Kaito shrugged, keeping a nonchalant manner. "You're obviously attracted to me. I just figured I'd make it easier . . ."

Xell blinked, looking absolutely dumbstruck. Neither of them spoke for what felt like a long time, just watching each other with unreadable expressions. The young newborn almost thought his trick hadn't worked. Then, the elder vampire seemed to sigh in defeat. Her voice was small and weak.

"Was it really that obvious . . . ?"

_. . . What? I-Is she . . . ?_

Apparently the raven-haired woman saw something in Kaito's expression to continue. She smiled slightly, biting her lip. "So . . . a date? This . . . This isn't some scam to get out of hunting, is it? Because if it is, I swear to Kami I'm going to rip your balls off then-"

"It's not, I promise!" Kaito didn't know what was scarier. The fact that Xell would probably follow through with her threats or the seemingly not-angry smile she was giving him. "Buuuut you might as well go hunting since you have to! I'm going to have to prepare and make it a perfect date and surprise you and . . ."

"I get it! You'll go hunting tomorrow, alright?" She suddenly seemed very giddy and Kuroba knew her smile was genuine, filling him with guilt. "I can probably wait one more day for blood! Oh, how much time do you need to prepare? You can go right now, I won't mind!"

_Kami, what have I done? Hopefully I can make another excuse to avoid it tomorrow . . ._

"No, you should go hunting!" the boy insisted, plastering a smile on his face. "I might need some time to prepare . . ."

Xell seemed skeptical. "Are you sure . . . ?"

"Of course! You have no idea how twitchy you've been looking today!"

"R-Really . . . ?"

Kaito felt bad to lie to his only vampire friend but he felt it was necessary. So he simply nodded, keeping the grin on his features.

"Um . . . Do you mind if I go now? It's almost nightfall and I want to give you enough time . . ."

Instinctively, Kaito looked up at the sky. He hadn't noticed but it really was getting darker.

"Yeah, sure! I'll come find you once I'm ready, okay?"

_Let's just hope she'll be done "feasting" by then._

The young vampire mentally shivered at the thought of what he could stumble upon. Xell didn't seem to notice, thankfully. She smiled and started to run off in a mundane speed.

"Okay~! See you soon, Kaito-kun! Be quick, okay?"

Kuroba nodded and waved back at her before his face fell. He sighed glumly and started walking in the opposite direction.

_. . . And then she's going to rip my balls off before cutting off each of my limbs and burning me to the point where I won't die but be in great pain and then . . ._

**-x-x-x-**

It didn't take long for Kaito to plan out a date that Xell would adore. She liked food? They could go to a restaurant. Hell, she liked fast-food. He could just find a McDonalds and she would probably be satisfied.

But the newborn wasn't running off to find his date (in fear of what he might find). Rather, he was sitting on a bench in a deserted playground, holding his head in his hands.

He felt sick. No, he felt twitchy. The smallest sounds would snap his head up and emit a growl from his throat. There was a raw pain in his stomach and a pounding in his mind, coming close to overwhelming his self-control.

_No. I can fight it. I won't hurt people. I can figure this out. Maybe I should find some sort of small animal to tide me over. Maybe Xell will smell the blood and figure I gave in, then leave me alone about it. Maybe I can-_

Kuroba hadn't realized he was running until he recognized a familiar scent that had been absent form his life for the last few days. It was sweet and delicious and-

"_Kaito?"_

The newborn snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the female voice. He blinked and looked at the familiar surroundings. Despite all the bright streetlights of his neighbourhood, his shocked childhood friend seemed to stick out the most.

"Yo, Aoko!" Kaito chimed. Well, he thought he said it. His voice sounded kind of echoey and soft. Maybe he imagined his voice?

Aoko ran down the steps from her house and basically glomped the brunet teenager, crushing him in her hug. Kaito could hear the worry and anger in her voice. "Bakaito! Where have you _been?_ I thought we had to send out a search party for you! And . . . and . . ."

Kuroba vaguely heard her sobs, trying to focus on the source of the heavenly aroma. Words tumbled out of his mouth and next thing he knew, a stressed Aoko was dragging him into her house. She was saying something but he couldn't comprehend. The source of the smell was _in this house._ It had to be. It was so much stronger . . .

_Dammit, I'm going to find it . . . Where is it . . . ?_

The girl was saying more things and he automatically replied as he followed her into another room. A . . . kitchen? The fragrance seemed to be following him, teasing him. He narrowed his eyes and momentarily glanced around the room before focusing on the girl again.

_Is it coming from her . . . ?_

The vampire stepped close to her and pulled the brunette into an embrace, burying his face into her hair. Her surprised gasps were echoes in his mind as he inhaled the scent deeply.

_It's her . . . This girl . . ._

He was motionless for a moment, listening to the murmurs of the human he held in his arms. But, it was basically silent for all he knew.

And then the world exploded.

Everything seemed to turn black, white, and red. There was an explosion of taste and flavour within the pureblood's mouth. Warm liquid slid down his throat and dripped off his skin. He heard a faint buzzing but it seemed like miles away. Yes, the wondrous smell was from the scarlet liquid. It tasted _so good . . ._

_"It's all your fault, kaitou. After your breath was stolen, you had to steal everyone else's too."_

Kaito's eyes widened and he basically flung himself to the other side of the room, smashing his head against the counter and knocking down a pile of plates. The glass plates crashed onto the floor and shattered into pieces. But that was the least of the boy's worries.

_"AOKO!"_

Aoko's pale body rest on the floor in a pool of blood. Even from where he was sitting, Kaito could tell it was lifeless and empty. There was a purpley bite mark on her neck, though it looked more like someone tried to cut her head off with a jagged knife and gave up before finishing the deed. Kaito (reluctantly, to his horror) started spitting out the blood in his mouth, as if it would make things better.

"Dammit . . . Shit . . . O-Oh, Kami . . . A-Aoko . . ." Kuroba could feel the emotions swelling up in his throat as he tried to get up. Despite his new vampireic grace, he found himself stumbling back down to the floor several times before steadying himself with the counter. He slowly shuffled towards the door, averting his eyes from the bloody mess he created. What seemed like tears threatened to fall, but none ever came.

Once the newborn reached the door, he fumbled for the doorknob before throwing the door open and running out into the night. He didn't care if anyone noticed him. He just murdered his best friend and was now covered in their (delicious - "No, don't think like that, _baka!_") blood.

For the first time in a very long time, Kuroba Kaito wanted to cry.

**-x-x-x-**

After what felt like hours of whimpering on top of buildings in Tokyo, Japan; Kaito deduced that vampires were unable to shed tears. He was sure he wasn't so heartless, since the blood-covered thief felt so empty inside.

"The first time is always the worst, isn't it?"

The newborn snapped his head towards the newcomer, who he was surprised he didn't notice. He was blond and looked gorgeous enough to remind Kaito of a vampire. However, his golden eyes made Kuroba doubtful. Instinctively, he let out a small growl before wincing and silencing himself.

Shockingly, the man chuckled. "It's okay. I shouldnt've snuck up on you. You have every right to be protective. You're a newborn, right?"

Kaito hesitated before nodding slowly. The golden-eyed man gracefully walked over to him, holding out a hand.

"Carlisle Cullen, founder of the Olympic Coven. My family and I live in America. You seem to be having trouble with your new vampire life. If you'd like, you may come stay with us and we'll help you with your new life."

The pureblood stared at the hand as if it was the strangest thing he saw all day. Hesitantly, he shook Carlisle's hand, again reminded of how much blood covered him from head to toe. He grimaced at the dry blood on his hand, unable to put on his pokerface in front of the yellow-eyed vampire.

"Kur-" Kaito stopped himself, remembering English went name before surname. But he couldn't bother to keep himself from adding the honorifics. "Kaito Kuroba . . . Carlisle-san, please, help me with this new life . . ."

_So no one else will have to end up like my Aoko . . ._

* * *

Oh, I am so delightfully evil. No, I have nothing against Aoko. I just love to torture Kaito-kun.

Next time! Kaito meets the Cullens! How will the Volturi react to this? What happened to Xell?

Thank ya for reading~! And, y'know, if you're really bored and want to read the next chapter quicker, maybe you can click that little "review" button thar . . .


	4. Supporting Vegetarians

I DID IT GUIZ. I UPDATED! WOOOO~!

So, I'm going to try and make this a monthly thing (if not sooner). I basically wrote most of this (except for a bit less than half of the italic part) in the few days before March, hurr.

Oh yeah, "kimi" literally translates as "you" in Japanese. It's usually used when regarding someone inferior (or to a girlfriend/wife).

**Plot so far:** Kaito has been turned into a vampire, the Volturi took him in, and he became good friends with a vampire named Xell. However, to get out of killing an innocent person for his own needs, he tricked Xell into a date. Not knowing what to do, Kaito found himself running back to Japan. There, he lost control and feasted from his childhood friend, Aoko. During his guilt-trip, a vampire with yellow eyes named "Carlisle Cullen" has offered to help Kuroba with his vampire life . . .

* * *

_Bloody scarlet and midnight black_  
_A tango in the night_  
_The magician broke his childish love_  
_Pushed into the abyss of souls_  
_The pain welcomes the darkness_

_

* * *

_**_"Kaito?"_**

_Kaito turned to see Aoko bounding down the steps from her house._ _A smile played on his features as his childhood friend glomped him, nearly knocking the Japanese youth over._

_"Yo, Aoko!" he said cheerily, with a slight purr underneath. The girl sobbed into his shirt as she began complaining about how worried she was._

_"I-I thought something bad happened to you! You weren't at home o-or school a-and . . . !"_

_"Shh," the newborn chuckled, holding the fragile girl close to him as she whimpered. "I'm here now; no need to worry. It'll be alright. Let's go inside; you're shivering."_

_"A-Aren't you cold too, Kaito? You're skin is so cold . . ."_

_"Mmm, perhaps you're catching something." Kuroba put his forehead against the brunette's, grinning lightly at the blush that rose on her cheeks. She shuddered from the contact, pulling away and breaking eye contact._

_"You must be getting a cold; you feel awfully warm."_

_"I-I'm fine!" she protested, only making the Japanese boy chuckle in amusement. Aoko frowned and grabbed Kaito's arm, pulling him towards her home. "You're going to tell me what happened to you, okay?"_

_"Alright," the boy purred, slipping his arm through her grasp and clutching the teenage girl's hand tightly. At the doorstep, Kaito lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly before using his free hand to open up the door before Aoko could. Kaito caught her confused and flustered look before directing the young woman inside the warm house, a small smile playing on his features. Once the door closed, the vampire let go of Aoko long enough for her to take off her jacket and shoes. As she slipped off the last shoe, she gave Kuroba a questioning look._

_"Kaito, you're acting strange," Aoko said with a frown, studying the boy carefully, searching for something different about her childhood friend. The giddy grin her friend often wore had been replaced by what reminded her of Kaitou KID's confident smirk. She would never admit it, but he also had a charming and alluring demeanor that made Aoko want to melt into the boy in front of her._

_The boy cocked his head to the side in mock confusion, noticing how the girl's eyes raked him over a few times. "Am I?" A devilish smile crept onto his features as he gazed at Aoko. She squirmed a bit from the eye contact before looking away._

_"Ummm, Kaito, are you hungry? My dad isn't supposed to get home until late so I have leftover dinner in the fridge. I was saving it for him but he'll probably go straight to bed once he gets home . . ."_

_"I suppose I am rather famished," Kuroba purred, continuing to watch Aoko's face. She did her best to ignore her friend's strange behaviour and dragged him into the kitchen._

_Aoko went straight to the fridge and dug out the leftover turkey she had made especially for her father. Pushing her emotions deep down, the brunette pulled it out and put the turkey in the oven, careful to not glance at Kaito. She could feel his gaze on her, watching every little thing she did. The young woman shivered, receiving a chuckle from the vampire-like Kaito behind her._

_"Cold?" the newborn mused. Aoko turned to look at him. She shrugged, biting her lip in nervousness. The brunet took a step towards his childhood friend, embracing her tightly. She tried to pull away, but to no avail._

_"K-Kaito, what are you . . . ?"_

_"Shh," Kuroba murmured, "Focus on keeping warm."_

_"B-But you're so cold . . . !"_

_He chuckled softly. "I promise you'll be bleeding warmth incredibly soon."_

_Aoko didn't like the wording of that promise, shivering again._

_"You'll always be mine, kimi~" Kaito whispered through a devilish grin. Another shiver. "I've never met someone as lovely as you. I'll never let an outsider harm you."_

_Again, Aoko struggled to break free of his grasp. "Kaito! W-What are you saying?"_

_He chuckled again. Oh, how Aoko had began to loathe that chuckle. It just wasn't "Kaito". "I'm saying I love you, my little Ahoko. And I shall love you and your delicious aroma for eternity~"_

_The brunette felt terrified yet enticed at the same time. "A-Are you really Kaito . . . ?"_

_This time, the Japanese boy full-out laughed. Fear coursed through Aoko as the laugh echoed through her home. It wasn't the playful or sarcastic laugh her best friend made. This was a sinister, victorious laugh that you only heard in movies. And just like the movies, Aoko found herself frozen in place; vulnerable to death._

_When Kaito stopped laughing, he regained his pokerface, that unshakable smirk sitting on his face. His voice has a subtle purr to it, with much more notable amusement._

_"Of course, love. I've just been reborn. The older Kaito has moved on."_

_Aoko was speechless as her childhood friend kissed the top of her head. He tilted his head and moved down to her neck, lightly kissing it._

_"Would you like to see him again, darling?"_

_Unable to find the words, the Japanese girl nodded slowly before there was a sharp pain in her neck. Warmth and cold seemed to collide as her blood sprayed. She gasped, trying to scream but she was breathless. Her best friend was killing her and was apparently feasting upon her blood._

_"V-Vampire-!" she breathed before the blackness swallowed her._

_Kaito only stopped when it grew frustrating to suck the little blood still within the girl._

_"Oh, Aokoooo~" the vampire chimed in mock depression. "It seems you won't be able to see the human I left behind, afterall . . ."_

_The smell of roasting meat mingled with the scarlet's scent. The newborn gently set the corpse on the ground and stood up. "I seem to have made quite a mess. Good-bye, kimi. I shall remember you and your delicious blood forever, my love."_

_The world seemed to unfocus as the bloody thief strode out of the building, smirking without a care in the world . . ._

**x-x-x**_  
_

". . . Kaito! Are you okay? Is something the matter?"

Kuroba's eyes flew open and he was greeted with the worried faces of several yellow-eyed humans.

"A-Aoko . . . All my fault . . . So sorry . . ." he breathed in Japanese, slowly realizing he was on the floor. He vaguely remembered these people weren't human but he pushed that thought aside for the moment, whimpering from the overwhelming guilt.

The blond-haired not-human slowly helped him sit up. "Kaito, it's okay. Calm down . . ."

Carlisle, that was his name. He was a vampire. This was his family. He was meeting them before that _nightmareish memory_ filled his mind. It took a minute for the English to register in the newborn's brain_._

"I-I killed her . . ." he repeated, in English this time. Carlisle shook his head.

"No, you only lost control of yourself. It wasn't your fault. You never meant to hurt her."

"Then what WAS that?" a bronze-haired teenager spoke up. "The kill was so _orderly_. And he was so sophisticated before he did it . . . It's impossible for it to have been a dream . . ."

"Edward," the blond cautioned. Kaito blinked, focusing on the other vampire.

"You . . . You saw that . . . _thing?_"

_It's not a memory. It didn't happen like that. Only a horrible, horrible . . ._

"I have the power to read minds," Edward confirmed, "When you collapsed, I found it necessary to find the problem."

Kaito processed that information before putting his head between his legs. "I killed her . . ."

_I've felt something like this before. Numb, forceful, unable to get out of it . . ._

A woman about Carlisle's age knelt down beside the whimpering vampire, placing a hand on his back. "Shh, it's okay. We can't change that now. Your friend is being taken care of in a good place."

Her words calmed Kaito slightly, as if she was wrapping him in a warm embrace filled with love and compassion. He suddenly thought of his mother and wondered if she noticed his absence yet.

"T-Thank you, obasan." Aw, crap. He used the Japanese term. The woman didn't seem to notice too much, however.

"Just call me Esme, dear. Are you going to be okay?"

With a sniff, Kaito nodded, taking a few deep breaths before slowly getting up. The smile didn't feel quite right on his face, but he'd work on that as time passed. The other vampires gave him curious stares, but he just used this moment to rebuild his pokerface.

Carlisle stood up beside him and smiled warmly. "Kaito, this is my family. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and my wife Esme." He gestured at each one as he said their names. "Everyone, this is Kaito. We're going to teach him to have a vegetarian diet and control his newborn strength."

With a deep breath, Kaito gave the family one of his dazzling smiles. He'll worry about that _thing_ later - when there wasn't a crowd. "Yo! Pleased to meet'cha!"

There was a murmur of greetings all around before Carlisle took Kuroba on a quick tour of the mansion.

". . . And here is the guest room." The tour completed on the second floor, with the yellow-eyed vampire showing the Japanese boy the aforementioned room. "Of course, our kind doesn't sleep but it's here for when you need any time alone. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope!" Kaito continued grinning for a few seconds before his smile faltered slightly. "Ah . . . Thank you for doing this, Carlisle-kun. I hope I don't turn out to be a burden."

Kaito wasn't sure if the blond vampire understood the meaning of the Japanese honorific but he smiled back anyways. "It's no trouble at all. Just ask if you need anything, alright?"

The brunet nodded and the vampire disappeared in a blur. Kuroba stepped into the guest room and closed the door behind him. _Oh, dang, that bed looks comfy._ As he went to test the fluffy bed for its appearance, the magician glanced at the mirror he passed by.

He looked like his pale, attractive, vampire self again, strangely enough. He didn't remember turning himself back. _Maybe I did something to cancel it out or something . . . ?_

Sighing in confusion, the brunet used his vampire-ability to change his appearance back to his lovable mundane self.

**x-x-x**

Well, the bed proved its cushiness but it only kept Kaito distracted for so long. His shenanigans didn't make it far either. Edward was impossible to pull anything on, Alice usually saw his pranks before they happened, and Jasper's power made Kaito uninterested to try anything.

Everyone fawned over Renesmee (she hadn't been put down since Kuroba had gotten there), and he felt kind of guilty using his antics on Carlisle or Esme (thought he planned to try at least one during his stay here). So that left Bella, Rosalie, and Emmet.

Emmet _almost_ got pink hair. Until he grabbed Kaito at the last second and nearly crushed his arm.

Rosalie _almost_ got her dress flipped. Emmet took care of that, though.

Bella _almost _got a pie to the face. Edward saw it coming and deactivated the trap, though.

So, Kaito was pretty bored.

A day of attempts later, the teenage jokester had just about given up. He was sitting outside on the porch when a _horrible_ stench filled his breathing zone. The smell was coming from a giant brown wolf, running _this way._

Instinctively, Kaito stood up and snarled in the direction of the wolf. The wolf stopped a few feet away, glaring at the newborn.

They stayed like that for awhile, until a small half-vampire child ran out of the Cullen mansion. She laughed as she jumped on the wolf, which playfully pounced back. Kaito was shocked speechless.

"That's Jacob," Bella said as she walked out of the house, Edward close behind her. "He's a shape-shifter and a good friend."

"I . . . see . . ." The brunet tried to ignore the horrible scent but it just made him realize the damn wolf was _still there._ In attempt to escape the stench, he meandered back into the house. Unfortunately, his vampire-smell would still pick up that awful dog smell. And it only got worse when a half-naked buff male teenager walked in, holding Renesmee in his arms.

"So you guys found another blood sucker?" he quipped, shooting suspicious daggers at Kaito, which he gladly returned. "He smells different. And looks different, for that matter. Where did you pick this guy up?"

"I found him in Japan," Carlisle said as he blurred into the room. Kaito wondered how he didn't react at all to his smell. "He had already been turned. He probably smells different because he's a pureblood."

The dog-scented teenager who was assumingly Jacob raised an eyebrow. "A pureblood? So he's not like you guys?"

"He's similar but not the same. He was turned in a different way and seems to have different instincts and habits. We're teaching him to be a vegetarian vampire."

"Are you sure he won't get out of control and break the treaty?" Jacob questioned, handing Renesmee back to her mother.

"We'll make sure he won't. He seemed much more controlled than other newborns, anyways."

The shape-shifter walked over and stopped in front of Kaito. The smell was stronger now, but the pureblood kept his pokerface strong. The black-haired teenager held out a hand.

"Jacob Black. We'll get along great as long as you don't kill people on our land."

Kaito wasn't too close to the man but he swore he was radiating heat equivalent to the temperature of a desert. He smirked slightly and shook his hand, receiving a satisfying jolt of shock from Jacob. "Kaito Kuroba. I suppose we'll get along well then, ne?"

The brunet snickered as he revealed the buzzer on his hand, receiving a look of annoyance.

_I think I found the new Hakuba-kun for my time here._

"By the way, Kaito, why do you suddenly look human?"

Emmet's words brought the attention on the newborn and his skin complexion. Kaito shrugged as if it was a simple trivial detail about him.

"I can change my appearance into whoever I want. It's my fancy vampire-power thing. Neat, huh?"

Everyone studied Kuroba as he grinned proudly. "That's unique," Esme remarked, "Usually vampires get powers involving their minds. While I have met many different vampires, I haven't met one with such an ability."

"Well, I'm very unique," the blue-eyed vampire confirmed, making a bouquet of flowers appear in his hand with a puff of smoke. He handed it to Esme, who seemed quite surprised. "Thanks for acknowledging it~"

**x-x-x**

Kuroba Kaito was having more fun with his new life after discovering the shape-shifters. They were much easier to tease than the vampires and it was always fun to see a purple wolf running around.

It had been a few days since he had been introduced to Jacob. And Carlisle had just confronted him about something that was the second most terrifying thought he has had since he arrived in America.

"Kaito, it's about time you went hunting."

After much protesting, Kuroba had been dragged out into the woods by Emmet and Rosalie. They were trying to lecture him about the importance of hunting and "how to do it".

"Look, you won't die without blood but you WILL lose yourself," Rosalie growled after the umpteenth time Kaito tried to escape. "Do you want someone else to die to your hand, like that girl you were close to?"

Kaito winced at the mention of Aoko as he was being dragged along by Emmet like a helpless child. The beautiful vampire noticed the damage it did to him and continued.

"So, you have to eat a few animals - so what? They won't hate you for eating them. You're just trying to survive, and that's all that matters. So, there's a deer about half a mile north of here. I want you to go get it and drink its blood. Be as gentle as you want, I don't care. Got it?"

The brunet swallowed hard and nodded weakly. He knew the two elder vampires would be on his trail so there was no ways of escape. He had to get used to this, lest an innocent human or two die.

As soon as Emmet let go of him, Kaito ran to the north. The scent of the deer wasn't great but it was still _blood_. With his vampire speed, he was there in seconds, watching the deer calmly eat from the greenery, oblivious to its fate.

Once it noticed him, the brown animal tried to bound off into the thick canopy of trees. The newborn vampire was too quick, and was beside the mammal in an instant, holding the deer still as he stroked its back.

Kaito assumed it was female from its looks. Or a feminine-looking male. Either way, he hoped the animal wouldn't start bawling for whatever reason. He wouldn't be able to kill anything after that.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled before biting into the neck.

The blood . . . was not comparable to _hers._ Everything about it was weaker. But he continued to drink anyways, in a futile attempt to forget his childhood friend. Once he felt relatively content, he released his jaw from the doe and placed it on the earth. Kaito could smell the blood on his clothes. He felt horrible.

So he was quite annoyed when the vampire couple bound over to him with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Nice job, kid," Emmet beamed, hitting Kaito on the back. The newborn wished that hit had enough force to make him throw up all that blood.

"Would you like another go?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I'm good . . ." Kuroba muttered, wishing they could leave him alone. "I wanna go back now. Alone, if you don't mind. I'll be there soon - promise."

They looked at each other, as if deciding telepathically, before saying a quick farewell and blurring back into the trees.

The Japanese student stood motionless for a moment, trying to get used to the animal scent. It wasn't growing on him anytime soon so he just casually walked along through the woods.

Things seemed to brighten before he noticed the sun was coming out from behind the clouds. He stood in a peaceful sun-kissed meadow, simply staring at the sky until he remembered something Xell had told her.

_Real vampires sparkle, huh . . ._

Well, so far, he wasn't sparkling in the direct sunlight. His skin was still peachy and fleshy-looking.

_Wait! Maybe it's my ability that's preventing the sparkles! Like some sort of coat or disguise . . ._

Kaito let his human facade fade away as his skin paled. Slowly, as the colour vanished, his skin began to appear luminous. It seemed like it was glowing scarlet, as if one of his glow-in-the-dark tricks exploded on him. Eventually, it seemed like tiny rubies were embedded into his skin, glittering brightly. He was reminded of the "Bloody Rose" instantly.

_Hmm. Xell never said we shined a certain colour. Maybe there are different coloured shards of the Pandora?_

A familiar scent filled the air. He could tell it was an animal; close by, too. He glanced around before seeing a white bird sitting on a branch, staring at him curiously.

"Oh, you found me, girl." Kaito instantly recognized the dove as one of his own. It seemed cautious of its master's current appearance, so the magician put on the human appearance again. "It's okay, it's me. C'mon . . ."

The dove cooed and flew down onto Kuroba's outstretched hand, beginning to waddle up his arm. With a cheery grin, Kaito decided it was time to return to the Cullens and took his time walking back, letting the bird become familiar with his frigid skin.

He didn't particularly know how long it took to get back (nor did he care) but it was still fairly light out. The minute he stepped inside the Cullens' mansion, his attention was removed from the dove on his shoulder and his smile faltered.

A familiar black-haired vampire was speaking to Carlisle. Guilt overwhelmed Kaito. He would've believed she had been crying at one point, if it weren't for the fact that vampires couldn't cry.

She turned to face him as soon as he walked in the door; a mixture of rage, relief, sadness, longing, exhaustion, and dozens of other emotions on her face.

"Kuroba-kun," Xell breathed, looking quite hurt emotionally. "Please come back home."


End file.
